Forgetting Sirius
by twiggers
Summary: Rani Pindoria, a 16 year old Slytherin and Sirius Black, a 16 year old Gryffindor are probably the most unlikely pair. She's shy, and he's anything but. So what happens when he betrays her? How can Rani, who's spent all her life loving Sirius, forget him?
1. Bloomin' Barbie

**Authors Note: It's incredibly short, I know. But this is just the beginning-the chapters will lengthen. It's quite a strange plot, so please R&R. I'll be glad to know what you think, I don't have a beta. But no flames please!**

* * *

**Rani's POV**

The hairs on the back of my neck are standing up. It sounds kind of unpleasant, I know, but it's not. It is a little strange, though, because Sirius Black is staring at me. His gaze persists, so I turn around to look back at him. This was a little stupid of me-our eyes end up locking, his dark brown and mine a vivid dark green. I feel my cheeks flush as he grins. Mercifully, I don't go beetroot red like Lily often does, but Barbie pink isn't that good a look either. I quickly turn away, sinking into my chair and leaning over my potions book, praying he'll look away. He does, but for the wrong reason. That reason is perfect-bright, funny, clever and excellent at Quidditch, even though she only arrived at Hogwarts last term (she used to go to a muggle school because she was creeped out by wands. Frankly, I think anybody who's scared of a wand shouldn't even_ be _at Hogwarts.)

Anyway, she goes by the name of Maria Syllic, but I just call her Auburn Barbie, which suits her. The only thing she doesn't have in common with a Barbie doll is her looks and the fact that you don't have to buy her friends. It's unfair that she's so perfect, pretty and small. I'm tall, and anything but.

So yeah, we're in Potions Class and this is why my so-called boyfriend who I've only been dating for two months isn't even bothering to look at me. Yes, I broke his gaze, but not so he could look at_ her_ instead! He's currently levitating a jar of pickled toads off a shelf, and with a casual flick of a wand it's soaring towards Severus Snape., or at least in his direction. Maria is giggling happily as if Sirius just told her an excellent joke, and Snape is still immersed in his potion, unaware of the doom which awaits him. I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened next. The result?

One broken jar, one wet Snape, one angry professor and one ecstatic couple kissing in the corner of the Dungeon.

Maria and Sirius.


	2. Rani Big Mouth

**Authors Note:This chapteris dedicated to AdavaKedabra, my one and only reviewer :) I hope you enjoy, as I'm not used to writing all this tragic stuff so it's been a challenge.**

**P.S. Seeing as this chapter is also quite short, I might add another one today if I have time.**

* * *

"Oh Merlin, Rani. Look, I'm sorry. I really am, but me and Maria…we just click you know? You-me-we never…"

Sirius trails off, looking confused and temporarily forgetting what he's apologising about. Kissing my rival. Enemy. Kissing Auburn Barbie.

"Look Ran, I still like you, but…"

"I think I've heard enough." I croak and sniff, tears running down my face, all too horribly aware of what a freak I look. Crying in class, for Merlin's sake. Me, a Slytherin. Maria is shifting uncomfortably in her seat, and I'm oh so tempted to hex her. My eyeliner, the only make up I dare wear is smudged, and my cheeks are blotchy. Sirius is tugging on my arm, trying to get me to look at him. It's pathetic that I can't even look at him-meet his eyes-just because I'm scared of seeing something I want but can't have. It's pathetic that part of me, an itsy weeny part of me still likes him, loves him and wants him to like my back. And it's so incredibly, stupidly, intensely pathetic that I'm crying. No use crying over spilt milk. What about crying over spilt trust?

He's going now, thank Merlin, but I wish Lily was here. I don't believe in all that crap about pure blood and half blood, and I don't care what house she's in. She's nice and she's kind. If Lily were here she'd put things right, put her arm around me and comfort me and tell Sirius to get lost. She'd probably hex him or say something right which would make me feel better. This is another reason why I don't fit in-I just don't think the same as everyone else in my house does. I actually care about people-well, some of them. I guess that's why Sirius likes me. Liked me.

"He still likes you. Just not in the same way."

Remus Lupin is standing infront of me, smiling strangely. I've never talked to him before, and I find it annoying that he's choosing to start a conversation now, when I have nothing to really say which will possibly encourage him to be friends with me. His voice is quiet, but he says things so simply and as a matter of factly that it's incredibly hard to question his motives.

"Yes, enough to kiss Auburn Barbie." I murmur, sounding like I've got a bad cold.

He chuckles "She's not that bad, you know. He isn't either."

"Just because you like them both."

Remus goes quiet then; I immediately feel bad and regret opening my big mouth. Crying is so much easier. He's liked her ever since she came-I heard he even plucked up the courage to ask her out-but AB's never given him a second glance. Always looking for bigger fish to fry. Like Ken.

"Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't of-"

"No, you just said what you thought. There's nothing wrong with that, is there? Sirius did it all the time. He told me that he liked her, never thought that I could possibly fancy someone he did... It's pathetic. Every time he breaks a heart, I have to pick up the pieces. So don't stand there acting as if I'm the one to blame for his large head when _you're _the one who dated him."

Geesh. And here I was think he was all Hug Me I'm A Teddy Bear You Can Do No Wrong. Whatever happened to being a shoulder to cry on? Oh yeah, he didn't even ask me if I was okay. But then I guess the answer was pretty obvious.

"My heart isn't broken!"

"Then I wonder what I'm doing here." And with that, he walks away, leaving an Unopened Chocolate Frog on my desk.


	3. Help?

Hi guys,

I'm back now (for good-see profile) and I've got a new, very long chapter lined up…but I'm not sure if it's a good one. And I could really use some advice, and a beta…so, if anyone's up for the job, please email me asap with your pen name…and a review of the last chapter would be appreciated so I can see if you're good at giving feedback.

Thanks very much!


End file.
